


Settled

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a rare occurrence when Mycroft and Anthea get an evening together where the next day will be a day with a very light workload, so they’re going to take advantage of it to reconnect. In the course of their evening, though, they settle a very important matter in regards to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled

**Author's Note:**

> I had an anonymous request on Tumblr for some very domestic Mythea fluff and so I borrowed a prompt from **imagineyourotp** of _Imagine your otp getting drunk and cooking together_ even if Mycroft and Anthea don't get very drunk or do much cooking. But I hope this helps you out, lovely nonnie!

It was not very often that they were allowed to have an evening together where they knew the next day there would be no work for them to do. It seemed as though his position in the government meant he needed to be available twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. But through a series of fortunate events they managed to have the lightest amount of paperwork needed to do between them, no meetings on the calendar, and no conference calls that they needed to be a part of. In essence, there was no need for either of them to go into the office the next day.

He’d dismissed the cook and decided that tonight he and Anthea would fend for themselves. She had gotten a very nice bottle of Domaine Meo-Camuzet Richebourg Grand Cru from the wine cellar and poured them both a glass as he began to chop vegetables. She leaned against the counter and watched him work, now on her second glass. “I honestly don’t know the last time you cooked your own dinner,” she said with a smile before taking a sip. “I think it was when you tried to impress me with your French culinary skills.”

“It did go rather disastrously, didn’t it?” he said, his mouth hitching up in a slight smile.

“Well, when you consider how much wine we drank in the process of preparing that meal I’m surprised we didn’t burn the villa down,” she said.

“I don’t think our host would have been happy about that,” he said. He paused in his chopping and took the last sip from his glass of wine. “And, if we repeat old mistakes, there are plenty of places that we can order takeaway from.”

“Or perhaps there are other things,” she said, pouring him some more wine.

“We have an entire evening with the whole place to ourselves,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “I meant the fact that Miranda leaves completely prepared meals in the refrigerator, just in case your plans change at a moment’s notice,” she said. She had some more wine and then moved closer to him. “I’m quite surprised your mind went to a more carnal line of thought.”

“Why is that?” he asked.

“It’s just been a little while, that’s all,” she said.

“We’ve both been busy,” he said. “That’s why I made sure we had the home to ourselves tonight. I wanted to…reconnect.”

She reached over and ran a hand along his arm. “I definitely want to reconnect,” she said, giving him a wide smile. She set her glass down and stepped closer to him. “I have missed you, Mycroft. We’ve been so busy and you've been here and I’ve been at my home after long days.”

He reached over to pull her a bit closer. “Have you given more thought to what I suggested a few weeks ago?” he asked.

“I have,” she said, tilting her head slightly. “Are you absolutely sure that you want to take that step? It’s a rather public declaration of what we have between us, and we have been trying to keep things quiet.”

He ran a hand up and down her back. “I do not care at all if the world at large knows how I feel about you, Andrea. You bring a warmth to my home and to my life that I have sorely missed these last few weeks. If you were here all the time, I think that would be better.”

Her smile became warm. “I suppose I could marry you, then,” she said.

“You suppose?” he said teasingly.

“Well, you could have given me a much more romantic proposal a few weeks ago as opposed to treating it as a spur of the moment suggestion, even though I know it wasn’t,” she said, reaching up to play with the collar of his shirt. “I mean, I know you quite well. Probably far better than you would like me to. You had put a lot of thought into it, considered all the options, weighed out all of the pros and cons of whether it would be worth marrying me or not, and then decided that it would be in your best interest to ask.”

“I could have been more romantic about it, though,” he admitted. “You deserved something that came across as eloquent and romantic, not something that could have been construed as a business proposal. I owe you more than that, Andrea.” 

“Well, you can be romantic now, especially since you know I’ll say yes,” she said. 

He nodded. “There are few people in this world I consider to be important in my life, and even fewer who I care about. You are on both lists. I feel a need to have you be a part of my life for as long as you’re willing, which I hope will be the rest of your natural life, and if you will stay with me I will treat you as the jewel of my life and make sure you are my highest priority, Queen and country be damned.”

“Oh, Mycroft,” she said, happy tears springing to her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. “That proposal…that means more to me than you could possibly imagine.”

“And it’s one hundred percent genuine,” he said, embracing her back. They stayed that way for a moment before pulling apart slightly. “I don’t have your ring here, as I hadn’t planned on proposing again. It’s in the bedroom.”

“Then I propose we ignore the food and we go to the bedroom,” she said. “Then you can give me the ring and we can start reconnecting.”

“I am quite agreeable to this plan,” he murmured before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back and he knew that no matter what their future might hold, it would be together, and that would make it better than facing his future alone as he had been so afraid he would have done before her.


End file.
